


Slipping Through Our Fingers

by VacuumTan



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: 30-Day Challenge, Bad Ends, Established Relationship (occasionally), F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kuroha being a weenie, maybe implied shin/kano and kanokido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacuumTan/pseuds/VacuumTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost of my take on the 30-Day OTP-Challenge; thirty short drabbles for Harutaka.</p><p>((completed))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 ~ Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has never seen a spell-check, because AO3 doesn't have one and my computer can only do it for German.  
> If you find any typos, you may keep them.

It had stated off as a single little dot on a clean new sheet of paper.

That dot had not even been a special dot. Just a tiny stain of grey on infinite white. But, as his hand swept over the sheet, sometimes here, sometimes there, it became clear that a miniscule little dot had turned into the base for something much greater.

Soon enough, a gigant field of flowers had expanded over the greater half of the once impeccable, perfect white piece of paper. Even as the detailed little blossoms faded into the horizon, below a sky adorned with fluffy clouds, they seemed endless.

Haruka kept his eyes trained on the picture before him, his pencil resting lazily against his thumb. The flowers were pretty. But there were so many- even though their sizes and shapes and hinted-at colours were different, they were just too many to count. Even Haruka himself had lost track of the exact amount already.

No-one ever saw what that one particular notebook with the black and orange design contained. It was pretty much Haruka’s state of mind, summed up in pictures and words, only there to be understood by the boy in question. So it never really mattered if anyone liked his drawings. It was about whether or not he himself was content with them and, alas, right now, these flowers were unsatisfying.

His preference were people- they always had been. But then, his mind could not conjure up enough faces on its own and his fragile health had always kept him grounded to the places he already knew. And so, he looked at the girl in the only other seat in the room.

Takane probably was nothing special in terms of appearance (he really wasn’t one to judge), and she never smiled, but Haruka liked her nonetheless. And if she didn’t want to smile in reality, then, in his head, with his hands, he could make her grin and laugh and smirk as much as he wanted.

Satisfied with his decision to draw his classmate, Haruka picked his pencil back up and sketched a rough outline for Takane into the field. Her arms were spread wide open, the swaying of her skirt implying a spinning motion. With his eraser, Haruka got rid of the remains of the flowers that had previously occupied the space where Takane now came into being.

Her form cast a shadow onto the blossoms around her legs and her feet trampled some of the greenery, but as a heart-warming smile overtook her face, it all didn’t matter anymore, for she stood there perfectly happy, in a field of flowers that neither she nor Haruka himself would ever get to see in reality.

And so, finally, he closed his sketch-book and sighed with a happy smile. Takane looked up at him and placed her headphones on her desk. Her constant frown and the swollen eyebags above slightly flushed cheeks made Haruka wonder if she’d ever smile at him like in that picture.

“Is there something on my face?”, she asked after a while, her cheeks darkening in colour. Haruka hummed softly and looked at Takane’s somewhat embarrassed, somewhat angry face once more.

“You should smile sometimes, Takane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/10/13.


	2. Day 2 ~ Stutter

Takane was slowly breaking into a nervous sweat. Next to her, Haruka was laughing in embarrassment, for he had lost a long time ago. And, while he may have been a good loser and could admit defeat, Takane could not- _would not_ \- accept a failure under any circumstances. Her ego wasn’t able to handle that blow.

Currently, she was at level 98 out of 100. The game they were playing was fairly simple- it had no plot and the goal was to kill every enemy- demonic creatures- on the level in three minutes. Haruka had lost his last life on level 49, almost halfway through, but Takane was still going strong and was aiming for the leader board.

The counter said she had nineteen seconds remaining and there were still seven more demons to shoot. Takane bit her lip and pretty much threw the mouse across her desk. She could do that. She still had three lives to go, so if she lost now, she could try again. But she wasn’t going to lose, so it didn’t matter.

Her last shot hit the seventh demon one second before the end of the round. Takane sighed in relief. Haruka cheered next to her, scooting his chair closer to see the two final rounds of the game up close. Takane went rigid as she felt Haruka’s arm brush her own, but did not pull away, instead choosing to proceed to the second-to-last level. Why was her heart beating so fast? Was the game really getting to her that much?

“Takane, you’re getting red”, Haruka said and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye as the level was loading. He was pretty much leaning into her now, trying to examine her flushed face, and she thought she might faint from the amout of blood rushing from her brain to her cheeks.

“I- I’m fine!”, she responded defiantly and focused her eyes back on the screen. “And don’t lean into my arm that much. I need my space to move!” Haruka just smiled at that and sat back in his chair. _Thank God_ , Takane thought as the countdown started.

The next wave went by quickly and easily. Even Takane herself was impressed with how nonchalantly she had finished level 99, even though 98 had given her such troubles. Haruka had edged closer again and stared at her with wide-eyed wonder as she smirked in accomplishment and went on to level 100, now fully confident.

Three minutes later, she sat slumped in her seat with wide eyes. Had she just... lost? At a game? A shooting game? Something she was good at? Had the unsurpassed Lightning Dancer Ene just... really lost at that? Takane felt tears well up in her eyes. What was that? Why would she-?

“Takane, you did so good!” _Ah?_ Takane looked at the boy next to her. Haruka sat there with that bright smile of his and gave her a tumbs-up. But hadn’t she lost? She didn’t make the last level. Yet Haruka, that _idiot_ , thought it was good? Her heart jumped into her throat, disabling her speech. “You’re so good at these games! I’m totally jealous. I didn’t even make it halfway”, Haruka continued and a wavering little grin made it to Takane’s face.

“I didn’t beat it, though”, she told him as she choked back her tears and he, air-headed as he was, reached forwards to wipe it away without thinking too much into it. Takane stiffened and went red. Haruka looked at her with a worried expression.

“It doesn’t matter, does it?”, he asked and wiped his dampened hand on his pants. “I like seeing you concentrated and serious when you play these games. You’re the coolest person I know, Ene.”

Takane’s face went even redder than before, partly because of the use of the nickname she wanted to stay on the net. “Ha- You- I...”, she stammered and slid a bit backwards in her seat to avoid Haruka. “Are you- I mean- I’m not and- um...”

“Are you feeling alright, Takane? Do you have a fever?”, the boy asked and Takane jumped up in her seat and hid her face in her hands. She muttered a quick apology before dashing off to the next bathroom.

“You’re such an idiot, Enomoto”, Takane muttered bitterly as she looked at her blushing face in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/11/13.


	3. Day 3 ~ Cute

If there was one thing that irked her about Haruka, it was the fact that he always made everything somehow adorable, in its own way. Take a Rottweiler dog- cute. Take a dinosaur- adorable beyond belief. Take a giant, flesh-tearing evil monster- the sweetest thing in existence.

Had he been uninterested in things like her beloved games, full of action and gore, she could have understood that he saw the world so happily and sweetly (reflecting his attitude, she thought), but as he enjoyed them with even more virgor than she did herself, she just couldn’t make sense of his urge to make things cute.

Did he just prefer things to be small and adorable looking? Takane wondered that as she was clicking her pen on her notebook impatiently. Come to think of it, Haruka wasn’t anything like handsome. He was a mop of unkempt hair and moles and way too lanky limbs, but handsome? No, not really. Yet he wasn’t unattractive, just in a sweet and cute way and-

Takane snapped back to attention with embarrassment written clearly all over her face as she realised that she was lazily tracing the outlines of a very familiar dark bed-head on the lines of the sheet in front of her. She knew she wasn’t good at drawing, but now that she was thinking about it... would Haruka draw himself cutely, too? Or Takane, for that matter? As in, not video game-egos, but rather, as their real selves?

Slowly, she looked next to her where Haruka was snoring away lightly on his desk. _Figures_ , Takane chuckled to herself and rested her head in her hand, watching the calm expression that replaced Haruka’s usual smiles. A grin made it to her face.

“Cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/12/13.


	4. Day 4 ~ Good Night!

Takane’s phone vibrated impatiently next to her as she booted up her PC. She thought for about two seconds if she should check out whom had sent her that text, but, since there was only one person who ever texted her, she thought it would be a waste to not at least read it.

As she unlocked the screen, a small box saying _One new message! –Kokonose Haruka: “hey takane, are y...”_ greeted her. Couldn’t those stupid cell phones at least display the whole message? Their screens were big enough to, so why bother? Irritated, she opened the text.

_Kokonose Haruka, 6:47PM, wrote: “hey takane, are you coming online today?”_

Takane smirked at that and threw herself on her futon, choosing to torment Haruka just a little while with the suspense whether she would come online or not. Plus, she liked texting this way much better. And so she wrote,

_I, 6:49PM, wrote: “well,well,i really wonder”_

Of course she would go online then, later on, and she knew that Haruka knew that too, but he wanted to make sure of it for he planned on playing together with her and she... what kept her from doing that? It could be fun. But it was Haruka, so she couldn’t play with him by her side, because of... 

Because of what exactly?

Irritating as that was, they still kept on playing that game of “will you come or not” until Takane’s screensaver turned on. Only then did she give in, getting up to take a seat in front of her PC and logging in on Dead Bullet 1986.

At around midnight, her phone vibrated again. Haruka had somehow forgotten that he could just use the in-game chat for his messages. But that was just so like him, Takane thought.

_Kokonose Haruka, 12:05AM, wrote: “you should think about going to bed, takane. –w-“_

_I, 12:06AM, wrote: “rigth back @ u”_

Haruka was ill. He should have gone to bed at least two hours ago. Takane felt awfully bad about not telling him to go to sleep back then and kept him up until midnight on a school night. And now he was the one telling her to go to sleep. But he was right about that. She should go to sleep and then, tomorrow, she’d be more bearable than usual.

_Kokonose Haruka, 12:08AM, wrote: “i just wanted to tell you that before going to sleep myself. jeez takane.”_

She chuckled a bit at that. Of course Haruka had the guts to tell an elite-gamer such as Lightning Dancer Ene that she should go to bed like a good little girl. Takane grinned and felt her face heat up a bit from exhaustion.

_I, 12:10AM, wrote: “im goin 2 bed login of real quik chec it”_

_Kokonose Haruka, 12:14AM, wrote: “good night, sleep tight!”_

Takane really did log out, then, just to play another game, this time one she rarely played anymore. After she was sure that Haruka was in bed, that meaning, fifteen minutes after his last text, she went back online at Dead Bullet again and sighed.

Haruka was just troublesome, sometimes. He meant well, but when Takane herself didn’t care about being well, then it should bother that guy even less. Yet he disregarded her wishes and instead, he became her walking conscience. He was, theoretically, good for her in some aspects, she reluctantly admitted to herself.

After she’d played for five minutes again, her phone vibrated. Nervously, she checked her in-game friend list. Damn.

_Kokonose Haruka, 12:41AM, wrote: “i can’t sleep if i know you’re still awake.”_

The girl smiled wrily and, now, without any intention of coming back on in a few minutes, she logged off and shut down her computer.

_I, 12:44AM, wrote: “happy now? god nighe.”_

_Kokonose Haruka, 12:47AM, wrote: “see you tomorrow. sweet dreams.”_

Takane fell asleep quickly that night, even though she was wondering whether Haruka was getting enough sleep now. _Looking out for each other_ , was her last thought that night.

But her dreams turned out to be sweet, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/13/13.


	5. Day 5 ~ Slow Waltz

“That’s ridiculous”, Takane snorted as she leaned back in her seat with a haughty grin. “Did the principal ask you to do this again, _Sensei_?”

Tateyama Kenjiro sat in his chair and crossed his arms. He had been had and he knew that. “It’s not like you two won’t ever have to dance. It’s a common thing to do and school’s there to provide you with knowledge for your lives”, he objected calmly and shoved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“Only because the other students have to take dancing lessons, we don’t have to, though”, Takane went on. “Also, it’s only me and Haruka here, so we can’t do things like change partners or anything.”

“How about you give it a chance, Takane?”, Haruka then interjected and gave her a small, encouraging smile. Takane glared at him long and hard, before blushing and turning away with a sigh, her angry gaze meeting her teacher’s.

“We’re not doing it and you can take the funds for that and return them to the principal”, she said and crossed her legs and arms simultaneously. Kenjiro groaned in defeat and Haruka slumped slightly next to her, but Takane wouldn’t back down on this. She wouldn’t dance with anyone, much less Haruka of all people.

“As voting and taking the majority’s opinion won’t work... we’ll just have to drop that then, won’t we?”, Kenjiro asked after a while and looked at the unhappy Haruka who just shrugged weakly. “Well, then I guess we’ll just end out lessons for today here and you’re dismissed. Have a nice day.”

As their teacher made his way out as quickly as he could, Takane chuckled in satisfaction and was about to put her headphones on, when Haruka tapped her shoulder with, “Um, Takane... would you still dance with me?”

She went rigid. This was the reason she didn’t want to take dancing lessons, and now Haruka was still asking her? With lessons, maybe there would have been teachers, but now.... “You can’t dance, though, can you?”, she asked and nonchalantly rolled her eyes.

“I know how to Waltz?”, he offered slowly, carefully. “It’s four steps, so I do think I can teach you what to do.” In his good nature, he just smiled and held out his hand for her to take. “You ask ‘can I have this dance’, don’t you?”, he laughed and brought his offered palm closer to Takane.

The girl swallowed and felt her heart pound in her chest. She was going to dance with a boy. With Haruka. And she’d embarrass herself and Haruka would laugh at her. “We don’t have music, though”, she objected weakly as she let her right hand fall into Haruka’s left one.

“Does your mp3 have a speaker?”, Haruka asked as he got up, holding onto Takane’s hand gently as she rose from her seat as well. The atmosphere around them was too light to be right at that moment, Takane thought bitterly. It should all feel more tense, but instead, it was happy and friendly.

“Yeah”, she replied after a few seconds and unplugged her headphones, then turning up the volume and selecting a slow song. At least she believed that it was the kind of song that one would need for that kind of dance.

They then took on the proper stance (although Takane did jump as Haruka placed his hand below her shoulder blade) and Haruka grinned lazily at the girl in front of him before he started speaking.

“You take one step back with your left foot.” Takane did. Haruka stepped forwards with his right one. “Then you pull your right foot back and shift your weight on it.” Again, Takane did as she was told, though her eyes were fixed on her feet. She blushed when she found Haruka eyeing her footwork as well. “Then pull your left foot over to your right one.”

As she stood right in front of the boy again, her hand on his shoulder (way too high, by the way) and their feet positioned nicely in front of each other, she wondered if she had done that right.

“You take a step forwards with your right foot now”, Haruka said as he now took a step backwards with his left foot. Takane did as he told her. “Then do the step with the left foot and put your weight on it again.” As she followed Haruka’s instructions, she did the final step by herself without noticing, pulling her right leg up to her left one again.

“And then?”, she asked as the song on her mp3 slowly came to an end. Haruka smiled at her and slowly, she understood what he was trying to say. “That’s everything?” He nodded. “It’s easy, then.”

“That’s the point”, he chortled and looked down at Takane’s feet. “Do you think you can do it? Just do it to the rhythm.”

“Of course I can handle that!”, Takane replied haughtily and straightened her pose a bit, squeezing Haruka’s shoulder in the process. The same song as before came on again and she was happy that she had put it on loop.

As they began, Takane’s eyes kept darting from her feet to Haruka’s face as he looked at her with a little smile, but as the song went on, she became more confident, grinning up at the boy like a child expecting praise.

Even when the song slowly faded and their last step was done, Takane couldn’t help but feel accomplished, happy and very much glad that she was staring up into two familiar, dazed, dark eyes instead of someone else’s. It hadn’t felt like Haruka had been leading her steps at all and he didn’t mind when they got off-beat at some point. _Probably_ , Takane thought, _he didn’t notice it himself._

“Thank you for the dance”, Takane then said cheerfully (she doubted that it was her own voice, her tone was so alien) and let go of Haruka’s hand and shoulder after lingering there for a few milliseconds.

“You did great”, he told her and she grinned, before, timidly, deciding to hug Haruka’s midriff and hide her blush. Surely, for once, she could do that and get away with it. “Eh? Takane?”, he asked her and pulled his arms up a bit.

“Really, thank you”, she mumbled into his sweater and took a deep breath, smelling the scent of detergent and deodorant and aftershave.

Hesitantly, two long arms wrapped around her as well.

The same song as before started up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/14/13.


	6. Day 6 ~ Guy-Talk

Watching Takane’s retreating form as she closed the door behind her, Shintaro sighed and looked at his remaining senior across from him, dilligently doing the last bits of his homework. God knows where Ayano had disappeared to.

“How can you survive having her around all the time?”, he finally asked when the older boy started humming some off-tune melody. “Takane, I mean.”

Haruka’s head snapped up with a surprised expression decorating his features. “Why wouldn’t I? Takane is a great person! She’s really admirable and good at things that I’m not good at, so naturally, I like being around her”, he said seriously and hit his pen on the table so the tip snapped back in.

Shintaro rose an eyebrow at that. “There are many words that I can come up with to describe her, but ‘admirable’ sure as Hell isn’t one”, he deadpanned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “She’s your only classmate. I think that you’re just overlooking the bad aspects that outweight the good ones in order to get along.”

“That’s not true”, Haruka replied, firmly, and swallowed audibly. “Takane rarely smiles and she isn’t good at school, but she’s amazing at the things she likes doing and looks so happy whenever she’s having fun.”

“You’re basically admitting that she has an awful attitude and is dumb, and yet you still idolise her?”, Shintaro asked in disbelief and frowned. “Why would you like someone like that when you could go socialise with other people?”

“Why don’t you go socialise instead?”, Haruka bit back in one of his bouts of sheepish defensiveness. “Aren’t faults part of a person’s character as well, though?”, he then asked and squinted his eyes in thought. “It’s not good denying them, but I’d still like Takane, even if she was pretending.”

“Like her?”, Shintaro spluttered and gazed at Haruka with wide eyes, his usual cool slipping completely. “ _Like_ her. Like _Takane_. _Like_ like _Takane_?”

“Isn’t that what I said?”, the older boy asked with a pout and tilted his head to the side. “I really like Takane, even though she always tells me that she hates me or that I’m an idiot. That’s also why I can’t possibly tell her.”

 _It’s not like she’s always getting red when you touch her or grinning when you compliment her_ , Shintaro thought bitterly and cleared his throat. “It’s better for you to drop it then, isn’t it? It’s what they call ‘better judgement’”, he said and placed his hands on the desk in front of him.

Haruka smiled wryly. “That’s also impossible”, he muttered and clicked his pen back out again, getting ready to finish his homework. “And if I ever said it and she didn’t reject me, I’d just burden her with my health”, more quietly.

Out of pity, “just tell her someday.”

“Maybe.”

Both of them were too faint of heart.

At least, that’s what Tateyama Ayano thought from her spot behind the very thin doors as she was hiding her excited grin behind her hands, happy for her senior to be sure about those feelings.

Now she just had to make Takane understand her own emotions as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/15/13.


	7. Day 7 ~ Gone

Ene watched quietly as Shintaro turned off the computer until she was denied access to the screen. _No signal_ , it said in front of her. Figures.

Those times when the eighteen-year-old decided to go to bed for a change were the times the cyber girl was overcome by nostalgic feelings and the resulting melancholy. All on her own in the depths of a virtual world, she still found herself looking up a profile for an online game that hadn’t been accessed in two years or the homepage of a school that no-one she knew attended anymore.

It had been so long since she had become like this that even her memories of those days she spent frowning and hesitating were turning hazy and were slowly losing their shine. Even the people she had held dear were somewhere else, she and Shintaro being the only ones remaining in one place.

The boy whose computer she inhabited now hadn’t recognised her as his former senior. But that was for the best. She remembered him. That arrogant, unpleasant boy with the huge ego and haughty replies. The one who had infuriated her more than once. Ene had wondered why he had become like this- a pathetic existence that was withering away in a room that hardly saw the light of day anymore. And yet, she had always pulled him along. Maybe it was Ayano-Chan’s request, still etched into her mind. _Someone even more selfish than himself_.

Hopefully, that girl was somewhere out there, doing fine. She must have been smarter than that and finally left that awful boy alone. Ene wanted to think that, but deep inside, she pitied Shintaro.

 _He must pity me all the same_ , she thought as she brought her footless legs to her chin, resting her head on them. Everyone she once knew must think that she was gone. _Dead_ , most certainly. Her granny, Ayano-Chan, Shintaro (even though she was right in front of him) and then... Haruka.

Was he still doing fine? Was he even alive? Ene prayed for him to have lived through his attacks. Even if he knew that she had disappeared, she wished he’d just gone on with his life. While she knew that her love couldn’t and wouldn’t reach him anymore, she at least wanted for him to be the same as always, smiling that stupid smile of his somewhere else for someone who didn’t chicken out on their feelings.

But what if he wasn’t around anymore? What if he had died in the knowledge that Takane was gone? Ene bit her lip and held back her tears. She couldn’t allow herself to think about these things. It was her fault in the first place, for idling all her life and then, when she finally had made up her mind, not being able to tell that one person how much she loved him.

This was but her own fate. It was a bitter truth, but a painful fact nonetheless.

And yet, even when Haruka wouldn’t remember her, wouldn’t recognise her as his classmate from two years ago, that was fine with Ene. As long as she’d get to meet him again, all that pain would be fine. She’d atone for all her wrongs to see him again.

To show him that she wasn’t gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/16/13.


	8. Day 8 ~ Imposter

Her master lay crumpled on the floor, his glassy eyes still open and his lips tinted pruple. A dark boot came to kick the limp form in the side as a chuckle revibrated through the empty house.

Ene felt sick.

From her spot inside the laptop, she glared at the person who stood in the dimly lit room. His golden eyes met hers as they wrinkled from his smile, streching so far over his face that the cyber girl thought his lips would rip apart from the strain.

“Hey”, he said, lightly, in a tone that sounded so sure and mocking that Ene cringed. That _voice_... it was still the same. And yet, it disgusted her, being used like that. “He’s still as pathetic as he used to be, wouldn’t you agree?”

When the male didn’t receive an answer, he pouted mockingly at the cyber being. “What, not willing to talk to me? Aren’t you glad to see me?”, he asked and put his hands to his hips as he leaned forwards. Then, he cleared his throat. “I thought Takane would be happy when I came to greet her before everyone else!”, he said, face neutral as he forced his voice to come out sweeter, more emotional.

Ene’s eyes widened in shock. “But...”, she began and stared at the male, now looking at her intently. “You’re not....” Then, she shook her head. “There’s no way that you’re him! He’d never do something like that to Master!”

Lips streched into a Cheshire grin again and a hollow chuckle echoed. “But I know about him. And about you. And about that guy”, he pointed at Shintaro. “And about that _bitch_.” He grit his teeth for a moment before glaring at Ene. “Because he fed all of you to me.”

_Fed?_ Ene hesitated as she gave the sneering being in front of her a questioning glance. “What do you mean by that?”

Teeth flashed behind thin lips in satisfaction. “In order to sustain that pathetic little life”, he laughed at that. “He offered all his memories and feelings to me. All in exchange for this sturdy little body.”

“Then, are you...”, Ene began but didn’t end her question. When she had become like this, when she had lost her body, she had encountered one of them- these snakes, each one possessing its own powers, looking for suited hosts and then embedding in their eyes.

The snake smirked at her. “Why, of course I’m no-one but your dearest Haruka”, he told her, slipping back into the imitation of Haruka’s voice. “You can’t imagine how much his conscience his begging me to spare you each and every time.”

“ _Each time?_ ”, Ene asked. “This never happened before!” Then, she got louder, making the flimsy speakers of the laptop protest. “I don’t care if you pretend to be Haruka, hell, you could even be him! I won’t forgive you for the things you’ve done!”

“Ah, sorry, but...”, he grinned. “You’ve become no fun, now.” Picking up the laptop, he rose it a little over his head, looking Ene in the eye one last time. “I’ve got a date with the queen of hearts, and I can’t be late for that”, he mocked and smiled at her.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

He smiled at her, cheerfully, gently, in a way that made Ene’s electric heart flutter, despite everything. Then, as the laptop slowly gave in to gravity, in the borrowed voice, the snake laughed.

“Bye-bye, Takane. Until next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/17/13.
> 
> \- Due to a lot of information not having been out back then, some things in this story don't match up with canon anymore. -


	9. Day 9 ~ Hands

Haruka had really large hands. Well, he was tall overall, so it wasn’t a surprise, but his hands were huge. With their long, slender fingers, they seemed so elegant, mostly because they only ever held onto pencils like a professional artist or typed away quickly on keyboards as though they were the digits of a secretary.

It had taken a long time. A really long time. Takane knew how those hands felt, technically. They were warm and just the tiniest bit rough towards the fingertips. The nails were unhealthily soft and bent easily, the right index and middle finger both had a small, tough bump of skin on them. But only now, after knowing all of these things already, she wanted to hold onto them. That had been her goal for the week.

On Monday, she spent half of the time during lessons staring at Haruka’s hands. It was no problem, for he was just happily scribbling down his notes, but it made her feel surprisingly anxious. When Haruka had looked up, Takane quickly hid her face behind her bangs. That went on for the rest of the day.

Tuesday wasn’t quite as awkward. Takane had decided to stop looking at those two hands like they were something out of the ordinary. Because they weren’t. She just wanted to hold onto them. Just... for a bit. And so, after school, they sat together as usual. Only then did the girl ‘accidentally’ let her fingers grace Haruka’s hand. He hadn’t noticed. Takane had just turned a bright red.

Wednesday, Takane was already starting to have doubts. There was nothing special about holding someone’s hand, anyways, was there? So she went about, almost completely ignoring Haruka. In the end, he even asked her if she was feeling alright. “Splendid”, she had then replied and stared at two large hands instead of a worried face.

By Thursday, her resolve was back in place. She knew that she had made Haruka uncomfortable the day before, and the selfishness of ignoring her urges was something she didn’t want to burden the poor boy with. So, that day, she was finally back to her usual, not staring, less awkward, self. The nagging loging for holding onto Haruka’s hand hadn’t gone away yet, but it didn’t matter. She could do this.

And soon, Friday came around. It was quite the usual day. Even as they started packing up their stuff, Takane found it normal. Mundane. Her goal could only still be fulfilled tomorrow, but she had no intention of really going for it. It was stupid. She was stupid. Haruka was stupid. She liked stupid. She liked Haruka.

“Hey Haruka”, she called him when she put her pencil case away in her bag. Said boy looked at her. Takane grinned awkwardly. “How about we walk out while holding hands?”, she laughed and glanced up at Haruka’s confused face.

“Why?”, he asked her, simply, and she shrugged, frowning as her face flushed. Did she really have to answer that?

“I don’t know. I was just blabbering. Ignore me”, Takane said and pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder, turning around to leave.

Then, a hand lightly held onto hers.

It wasn’t holding onto her strongly, so she could and would have ripped away if she hadn’t stopped dead in her tracks. “It’s okay, I just don’t see why you’d want to do that with me”, Haruka muttered in embarrassment behind her.

Takane looked over her shoulder, face beet red. Haruka just smiled at her, though she thought he was looking a little more red than usual, as well. “No particular reason. I was only joking, anyways and...”, she stammered. As Haruka made to pull away from her hand at that, though, Takane took his larger hand into hers instead, gripping it tightly.

Without arguing any further, Haruka moved a little closer to her, his arm strechted not nearly as far as before. Takane looked up at him through her lashes with a small glare and nodded, pushing open the classroom’s door.

Haruka’s hand was warm and soft.

Takane’s heart agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/18/13.


	10. Day 10 ~ Date

Sundays used to be the days where Takane got to play online games all day. They were spent in a room with closed shutters, air conditioning, locked doors, headsets, online calls and side dishes from convenience stores, as well as some overly sweet soda.

Sundays weren’t meant to be spent outside, in the late spring sun, walking around and just doing things. It threw the girl off, and she didn’t like being thrown off at all. Her already bad attitude got even worse, then.

But one particular Sunday, innocently as always, Haruka had asked her if she wanted to hang out together later on. Her better judgement had told Takane to just tell him she was busy, but her heart reminded her that this maybe even was a once in a lifetime chance. Also, the boy had no ulterior motives- because he was Haruka, and he was just too pure to get that this could have been taken as a date.

So, right after she told him that she would come meet up with him, she was facing a problem- she hardly had anything fancy to wear. It was quite warm out already, so she should wear a dress, but she didn’t own one. Most of her closet’s contents were plain shirts, hoodies and jeans of various lenghts.

After digging around somtime, below her uniform skirts, she finally found a black cotton skirt. It was a little on the short side, but she’d just wear some leggings below. After hanging it over the back rest of her chair, Takane now had to find a fitting top. Giving up after a few minutes, she just pulled on a white tank with navy stripes on it and went for a somewhat matching blue hoodie with a zipper.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed. Even if she wore the things she thought were prettiest, she still looked so... boring. Plain. Average. Even her uniform was cuter than this. She sighed as she untied her pig-tails.

 _This would at least look different from the usual_ , she thought as she ran her fingers through her hair which fell into the hood of her jacket and hung limply down to the beginning of her bosom. “This’ll do”, she muttered to herself as she went to pull on her skirt and leggings.

In the end, Haruka probably wouldn’t even care how she looked. She just did that to satisfy herself. To make herself feel like all those other girls who went and got themselves boyfriends who told them that they were so cute. But she’d never get that from Haruka. She’d only get compliments on her skills as a gamer or her taste in music. Things like that. ... Not like they didn’t make her happy, but... they weren’t about her as a girl. They were about her as a person. And that was the issue- Haruka saw her as a person, as a friend. Not as a girl or a possible lover.

 _I’m an idiot_ , Takane smiled bitterly as she tied her sneakers and told her granny that she was heading out to meet up with a friend. Even though the old lady was confused at that, she just let her grandchild go without questioning it further. Takane was glad about that.

Haruka had said he wanted to go to the museum. He hadn’t told her which one, but, knowing him, he probably wanted to go to the one that was hosting an exhibit on all those pre-historic things Takane didn’t even know the name of.

But before that, they had agreed to meet up at a small park, one of those cliché ones with sparse greenery and a playground with a melancholy empty set of swings. Well, they surely would have been unoccupied if it wasn’t for a boy way too tall to even get his feet on the ground properly sitting on one of them.

He didn’t notice her until her feet were crunching on the gravel and her form cast a shadow on him. But when he looked up, Haruka smiled at her, though he seemed at bit confused. “Hi Takane,” he said and pointed at her hair.

Immediately, Takane got self-conscious and started fisting at her limp tresses. “Ah, I just thought I’d keep it like this for the day”, she replied awkwardly and forced herself to stop touching her hair.

Haruka shook his head. “No, it looks pretty”, he smiled and Takane averted her gaze as a blush krept up on her face. “I didn’t know your hair was this long, since you always keep it tied up.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter”, she forced herself to say, flatly, and glared at the sun in the sky. As she found her tongue again, Takane looked down at the still sitting Haruka. “Didn’t you want to go to the museum or something?”

He scratched his neck in embarrassment. “I would have liked going there, but”, he said quietly. “Um, it seems they’re closed on Sunday as of lately. So I’m sorry for having you come here for nothing.”

Takane shook her head. “We can go do something else, can’t we?”, she told him in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “How about we go walk around to look for something?”

Haruka grinned up at her. “Is that alright?”, he asked and got up, standing at his full height. For the first time that day, the ever-so-self-conscious Takane paid attention to the clothes her ‘date’ was wearing himself. Light green cardigan with a white shirt below. Dark jeans. Sneakers. Inside her head, a little voice told Takane that Haruka’s choice of clothing revolved around his school uniform. She almost laughed at that.

Then, she was back to the matter at hand. Worry krept up on her, as she remembered her suggestion. “If you’re... feeling up to it. We’ll stop if you’re exhausted”, she said to Haruka and he nodded in understanding.

And so, they went off, walking around the city for the better part of an hour, looking for interesting things to do. Haruka suggested going to the cinema, but Takane didn’t find that idea too appealing (“We’re not doing that romantic stuff!” “Romantic?” “I said ‘rubbish’! Are you going deaf?”). Then, Takane suggested they go check out the convention centre, which Haruka didn’t find too appealing (“There’s so many people there!” “Well, of course.”). Afterwards, the boy tried getting Takane to do some of the strange activities that were offered at small booths all over the main palazza of the city. Takane was, however, disgusted by some of them (“Do you know how many people breathe their dirt into these balloons?” “But they’re so cool!” “They’re unhygenic.”). Takane then suggested going to the arcade. Haruka actually liked that idea, but it was too crowded in there for them (“What’s up with these people?” “Maybe they don’t know what to do, either?” “They’re hardly even good at these games!” “Only Lightning Dancer Ene can say that!” “What was that?” “You’re too good, Takane.”).

At four in the afternoon, after walking around some more, they setteled at a small family restaurant. Haruka seemed truly content at the prospect of food, so Takane went along with it. After all, she knew how much he ate. It was fine.

As the waitress came to their table, Haruka began going down a mental list, odering about two whole menues for himself. The waitress thanked him after taking his order and was already turning away from them when Takane spoke up about how she wanted to order something as well.

“Ah, I’m sorry”, the woman had said, then. “I thought that the young sir just ordered for you as well.”

Takane rolled her eyes at that, quite subtly so. “No, no, we’re eating and paying separately”, she replied and gave an obligatory smile before placing her order. This time, the waitress went away for real.

It was quiet between them for a minute or so, before Haruka started a conversation again. “I think I’d like to pay for you too, Takane. Simply because you’re spending time with me today”, he told her seriously and pulled out his wallet, looking through its contents.

“No, I can’t accept that”, Takane consequently said and crossed her arms and legs. Mostly because the guy paying for the girl really would make this feel even more like a date. Though, frankly, Takane had been having fun thus far. Even though they couldn’t decide on what to do. “I’d feel bad for that. And I got my own money, so keep yours to yourself.”

“But-“

“No buts, Haruka”, she interrupted him and, as if on cue, their food arrived. And so, they just dug in (well, at least Haruka did. Takane held back a little.), dropping their conversation entirely. That is, until they had finished eating and were to pay. Even as Takane had readied her money already, Haruka still managed to pay for her. She had glared at him for about five minutes after that, though her heart was fluttering madly in her chest.

“And now?”, she asked as they stepped outside again, the sun not nearly as bright as it had been before. “It’s about five already, so we can’t go anywhere for too long anymore.”

“Can we just walk around the park?”, Haruka asked her (though it sounded more like he was wondering it aloud) and Takane, turning red, nodded stiffly. They were going to the park. Before sunset. Together. On something like a date.

She was about ready to die happily now.

As she fell into stride besides Haruka, they started talking again. About school, about games, about life and just about everything else. It was comfortable. And it remained that way until the lights in the park were slowly turning on and the sky was becoming blue and sprinkled with stars.

They sat down next to each other on a bench, then, Takane leaning back nonchalantly while Haruka was fiddling with the buttons of his cardigan. Silence fell between them and only the sounds of other people walking by and the noises of the city tried filling in the lack of conversation.

“I had fun today”, Takane said after a while, sighing contently.

“Me too”, Haruka laughed. “Though”, he interrupted himself. “I think I’m to blame for not being up to date with the information.”

“This was probably better than some stupid museum”, she replied and looked Haruka in the eyes. He was blinking at her, yet didn’t do or say anything. Her heart was beating rapidly. She felt urged to do something. Her fingers got tingly and before she knew it, she had craned her neck as far as she could and had pressed a timid little peck to Haruka’s cheek.

The boy stared at her before going red. _Matching my own facial colour_ , Takane thought as she then moved to hide her face in her hands.

Without commenting on it further, they bid each other farewell, then, and parted ways.

Takane, for once, didn’t not get enough sleep because of the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/19/13.


	11. Day 11 ~ Fairy Tale

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a courageous adventurer, known by everyone. She was a strong and reckless girl who had a tongue as sharp as the sword she had battled countless enemies with. No treasure could hide from her. No rare beast would go unslain.

So, one day, the adventurer came across a small country that was ruled solely by an old king whose health was very poor. As he heard about the legendary adventurer coming to his kingdom, though, he had her summoned immediately. And when she bowed low in front of him, he greeted her in tears.

“Oh, brave swordswoman! How long I have been waiting for someone like you!”, he said and wiped his eyes. “I am not to stay alive much longer, dear girl, as I can feel my life dwindling away. And as I am gone, my people will take this land for their own!”

“Then what do you need me for, your majesty?”, the girl asked. “I cannot assist you much. Even if you said I shall go take your kingdom for myself, my heart is only beating for the treasures and journeys this world has to offer.”

The king coughed terribly. “If it is as you say, adventurer, then I offer you a chance to explore places unknown to you”, he told her and the girl perked up. “My only son has been cursed by an evil witch and has ever since been sleeping more and more, so that I am afraid he’ll never wake up one day! Only getting rid of the object bearing that spell will make it go away. Surely, the witch must be holding onto it!”

And so, the adventurer accepted the offer and went to travel great lenghts into the country’s most remote part. Over the tall mountains and through the deepest swamps, the girl travelled, all in order to retrieve a single item she didn’t know either the name or appearance of.

As she arrived at the house of the witch, hidden deep inside a forest littered with dangerous animals, she felt relief wash over her. She had dealt with witches a few times already. This would be but a walk in the park. And if the witch was gone, her curse would either disappear the second she died or the adventurer would have it easy going through her things.

She knocked at the door. No-one answered her. That was to be expected. But as she was about to kick down the door, a voice came from within. “Hold up a second! I’m coming already!” And then, the door was opened and the witch stood before her.

Even though she was clad in black, she wore several red accessoires. Her long hair was orderly and its dark brown colour shone in the lights of the forest. But the strangest thing was her kind smile. The adventurer froze. Was this truly the one who cursed a prince?

“Well, hello there!”, she said. “I am Ayano, the witch! I do not often get to welcome visitors here, so I do believe you require my services?”

“I do”, the adventurer responded and brought her blade to the witch’s throat. “You cursed the prince? I came here to have you lift that spell. If you do not wish to cooperate, I will strike you down without further ado.”

“My, my”, the witch laughed. “You have such a pretty face but your temper is so short.” The witch stepped back into her house. “But I am willing to lift the spell if you so desire. I almost forgot about it. That poor boy probably is not feeling too well”, she pondered aloud as the adventurer watched her dig through her belongings.

Then, Ayano came back after a while and placed something in the adventurer’s hands. The girl looked at it. It was a bone of a dragon. She had seen them many times. “Do you not want anything in return? Is this not a trick?”, she asked suspiciously.

“No tricks, no gimmicks”, the witch said softly and closed the girl’s hands around the bone. “Break it and he will be free from the curse.” She laughed. “But to think that I hurt that person in order to let the king know that I fancied on of his ministers was a terrible action”, Ayano muttered.

“Then I will be on my way again”, the adventurer told the witch who nodded at that.

“Have a safe trip!”, she yelled after her. But then, “Wait, what is your name?”

“I am Takane, adventurer and dubbed the Dancer of Lightning!”

And, after spending a lot of time on the way back to the castle of the king, Takane finally arrived. Asking for the king, the people informed her that he had already passed away. The adventurer ran up the stairs of the castle, past everyone, as she went looking for the prince’s room. As she found it, she opened the doors.

Inside, on the bed, lay a dark-haired boy her own age, breathing softly. As she got closer, she looked down on him. Muttering a quiet promise, she then broke the dragon’s bone she had received from the witch and broke it in two.

Immediately, the prince’s eyes snapped open.

“Who are you?”, he asked the adventurer and Takane responded by telling him her name and her previous mission. Nodding, he accepted her explaination. “Then, as I appreciate you going great lenghts for me, I am asking you: do you want to become my queen?”

The adventurer thought about it for a second. But then, feeling her adventure-thristy heart suddenly stilling and telling her to accept, she agreed on marrying the prince.

And they lived happily ever after.

...

Takane looked at Haruka dumbstruck.

“There is so much wrong with this, I can’t even describe it in less than sixty words”, she said and placed the sheets on the hospital bed.

“Well, I was bored”, Haruka offered weakly and scratched the back of his neck. “Besides, you would make a great adventurer! Imagine all the things you could go and see! I’m sure you could handle everything, too.”

“That’s not the point. I’m not complaining about my role”, Takane told him and crossed her arms. “It’s mostly the fact that you had us marrying in the end. What were you even thinking? That’s terribly rude!”

Haruka just laughed at that.

Takane hated fairy tales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/20/13.


	12. Day 12 ~ Second Chances

Takane waited anxiously in front of the door. Well, she wasn’t waiting exactly- she was just uncertain. If she went in now, what would she do? So much was bound to be different from before. There was no more goofy school live, ignored crushes, belated confessions or even the same worries as before.

After the events of a summer that had, technically, only lasted a few days, Takane wasn’t sure if things between them would still be the same as they had been two years ago- after all, they had been living as someone else for that time. But now, Takane just wanted to do it right, to tell him and let him know, even if he disappeared.

She opened the door, feeling her resolve give her strength.

He had only just woken up from the state he had been left in after the events of those days, thus he was still very weak. The thin curtains were dacing above his head as the wind smiled in through the open windows. The smell of freshly cut grass, the green scenery outside and the sound of birds singing made the sterile hospital room seem more alive. The heart-monitor sung along with the twittering outside.

Takane sat down in a black plastic chair. Haruka was snoring lightly, his milky hair rustled by the wind as the warm afternoon sun shone on his almost white face. No, she wasn’t hesitating anymore. Slowly, she reached out and ran a hand through Haruka’s tresses, gently smiling at him.

He blinked his eyes open at the touch, squinting from the light filling the room. “Takane?”, he asked softly and the girl in question nodded cheerfully and went to hold onto his hand.

“Hi”, she said and brought the palm (warm, warm palm) to her cheek, nuzzling it. “How are you feeling?”

Haruka frowned a little at that. “I think I’m doing okay”, he muttered and moved his hand away from Takane, looking away in shame and guilt.

“Hey”, the girl began and turned his face back by placing her hand on is cheek, leaning over him to do so. “Haruka. Look at me”, she ordered and reluctantly, he did so, looking close to tears. Takane smiled. “I’m happy you’re here. Still, again, whatever”, she said and sniffled a bit. “And soon, we’ll go see everyone else at the base. They’re all waiting for you. You’re part of the Dan after all.”

“ _I’m_ not”, Haruka told her with trembling lips as his eyes couldn’t handle the tears anymore. “I only allowed him to wreak havoc and mess everything up, again and again and again and then again. And I couldn’t do anything and I hurt them and each time they just-“

Takane shut him up by using her hold on his cheek to her advantage, lifting his head so that their lips met seamlessly. Haruka did not respond, simply looking at the girl with wide, fearful eyes. Takane grinned into the kiss as she pulled away.

“You’re underestimating everyone”, she told him, grinning haughtily. “And mostly, me. You know why?” She leaned over him, straddling his waist with her legs. “Because this is the only second chance I’m getting and I’m not letting it go to waste.”

“But Takane, I’m-“

“I love you, Haruka. I’ve loved you since before we became someone else. I’ve loved you even when you weren’t you anymore. And I’ll go doing so for the rest of my life, if you’re not opposed”, she smiled and ran a thumb over the drying tracks of tears on Haruka’s cheeks.

“If you’re willing to have me...”, he chuckled awkwardly and scratched his cheeks.

“Is that your way of saying, ‘I love you, too’?”

“You could say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/21/13.


	13. Day 13 ~  A Hundred Yen

They stared at the small coin lying on the desk. It was shiny and new-looking, maybe it was just polished. But aside from that, it really was nothing but an average 100 Yen coin.

The more curious aspect to it was... out of the three people who went in and out of the classroom all the time, none of them knew whom this little coin belonged to. Takane claimed that she didn’t know but thought that Haruka could have it. Haruka, in turn, said that it either belonged to Takane or Tateyama-Sensei, so taking it for himself would be like stealing, even if it was about such a small amount of money.

“Haruka, it really doesn’t matter. It’s, like, worth one can of soda”, Takane told him and shoved the coin over the smooth surface of the table. “And that useless teacher doesn’t notice things like that. No-one does because a hundred Yen isn’t much.”

“But even so...”, he tried again, looking into his lap awkwardly. “More importantly, if it were yours, then you’d still get less soda and then your throat’ll feel dry.”

“That’s a stupid argument”, Takane hold him. And then, suddenly, she had an idea- an idea that could make Haruka believe that those were her 100 Yen. She got her wallet out from her bag and looked through it, trying to seem like she was actually counting the money inside. “Well, would you look at that”, she forced out a laugh.

“What is it?”, Haruka looked at her with a worried expression and Takane just closed her wallet again.

“This morning, my granny gave me a thousand Yen, and yet, I only have 900. And because I didn’t buy anything... I guess I dropped those, then”, she said and moved to take the coin off the table. Haruka didn’t doubt her and allowed her to take it. Then, he laughed lightly. It had all worked out. “But hey”, Takane went on and stood up, coin in hand. “We’ll buy a drink we can share from this, okay?”

Haruka nodded eagerly and got up as well, trailing behind the short girl like a way too tall puppy. As they arrived at the two vending machines in the far corner of the floor, they stood there for a while.

“What’s your favourite, Takane?”, Haruka asked her and the girl looked genuinely thoughtful for a second. Sure, there were many things she liked, but did she have a favourite? Or should she let Haruka choose?

“You decide. I’m inviting you on this”, she replied and slid the coin into the little slit on the soda-machine, the metal making a few clanking-sounds.

“Well, then...”, Haruka’s spidery finger ghosted over the buttons. He was wavering, as if just pressing something would solve it. After a few seconds, though, he pressed a button combination that Takane couldn’t see.

“What did you pick?”, she wondered aloud as she heard the can fall down. Haruka wordlessly got it and held it to her face for her to read. “Carbonated lemon ice tea? Do you actually like that?”, Takane asked and held the cold can in her hands, staring at it. She loved that drink, but most people disliked its taste. So if Haruka liked it....

“I wouldn’t know”, he replied and smiled. “Though I thought that you liked it, because you sometimes had it standing around on your desk.” At that, he scratched his cheek and blushed a little.

Takane felt a fluttering sensation grow in her chest. “I like it a lot”, she told him and opened the can, turning it so she could take a first sip to enforce her statement. Then, she passed the drink to Haruka. “The first one is always kinda strange, but if you drink a bit more, it tastes great.”

The boy took it and looked at it for a second before hesitantly bringing it to his mouth. His adam’s apple bobbed up with each chug and Takane found herself unable to look away. As he put it down again, he smacked his lips a bit in thought and stared off into space. “It _is_ weird. But really delicious.”

“Isn’t it?”, Takane asked with a small smile and took the can back, gulping the remaining liquid down in one go. “Well, that was those 100 Yen”, she concluded and threw the empty can into a bin.

“They were good 100 Yen, though!”, Haruka told her with a pout and Takane rolled her eyes at that, grinning a little. “And I also got to... well, indirectly. Err. Takane.”

Takane looked at him in confusion as they took off towards their classroom again. “Think before you speak, okay?”, she told him with a accusing little glare and Haruka chuckled.

“It’s nothing. I’m not sure what I wanted to say, either.”

It was then that Takane realised what he had tried to say.

She wiped her mouth with a red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/22/13.


	14. Day 14 ~ Protectiveness

Going to the arcade always felt strange to Takane. At first, she would stand in line like everyone else, waiting for her turn on the machines and usually getting mocked by someone before she even sat down.

After that, they’d soon realise that she was not to be underestimated at all. Her reflexes were that of the pro gamer she was and even the most stuck-up, arrogant guys would end up trembling and crying when she was done with them, simply because of the shame of losing to ‘just some girl’. Of course, Takane knew better. Her ego in certain aspects hardly knew any bounds.

Having Haruka tag along with her after school irritated her, though. He wasn’t one to do much after school, aside from doing homework or talking to her, so it came as a surprise when he wanted to join her one day. But well, he did admire Takane’s not-so-feminine talent a lot, so she told him he could come.

Everything was as usual for Takane (sans the starry-eyed idiot towering behind her while looking like a little kid in a toy shop), even though there were some of those guys she knew would cause a ruckus around. The big, snotty type of guys who wouldn’t accept defeat and instead chose to insult others like it was their place to do so.

Yet they were scattered about, all minding their own business up until then, so Takane just ignored it altogether, playing some beat ‘em ups for warm-up against Haruka, who had practically no chance against her, yet was laughing when he wasn’t saying the things his character probably felt out loud (“Owch!”, “Takane, that hurt!”) or asking her how to do things (“Takane, how did you do that move?”, “Why doesn’t it take my combos?”). Takane expected to be infuriated by the end of the second round, but actually, she found Haruka’s antics to be somewhat fun and cute.

For his sake, she decided to stick to simple Player1 VS Player2 setups, noticing how he got better at most games simply by trying and understanding her own way of playing. Takane found that amazing. Somehow, Haruka even managed to get a third round when they were playing Arcana Heart 3. Takane pretty much perforated the boy’s Eko with her Scharlachrot in the end, but she was still surprised that he’d even managed to get her to lose one round.

They played another round of that, then, Haruka picking a new character, Zenia Valov, that time (“She looks very strong and pretty!”). As they went into it, Takane actually had issues keeping up with Haruka. He had gotten pretty good at avoiding her time-consuming moves but what really bothered her was how he abused the homing-attacks in order to deal severe amounts of damage to her in no time.

As Scharlachrot hit the ground in the first round, Takane was a little dumbstruck. Usually, she was such a poor loser, and yet, this only made her feel proud of Haruka and his abilities. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t wipe the floor with him the next two rounds, finishing the last one on a Perfect, when she started getting serious.

“I’m still no match for Takane, huh?”, Haruka laughed a little embarrassedly and rubbed his upper arm. “But I really thought I had you at first, you know?”

“I was using a character that is merciless at doing damage if played properly. In the first round, you were amazing”, Takane replied earnestly and looked him in the eye. “Even I couldn’t keep up with it at first, since your pace was just too fast and-“

“Little lady, scold your boyfriend somewhere else, will you? Actual gamers would like to play this sissy little game as well”, came a deep voice from behind them and Takane didn’t even turn around, sitting up a little straighter. Haruka, however, obliviously looked behind them.

“But Takane is actually really good!”, Haruka said and the girl next to him was about to slap him for being that stupid. People like that guy behind them wouldn’t mind resorting to violence and provoking a reaction like that was unfavorable.

“Aw, how cute”, the man sneered. “Unfortunately, though, I haven’t seen her play against someone but a bitter wimp.”

At that, Takane spun around in her seat, glaring at that jerk with her eyes so narrow, she barely could see anything anymore. “He’s trying his best. But I doubt someone as inexperienced and downright _dumb_ as you would be able to tell”, she bit out and grit her teeth. Next to her, Haruka was trying to calm her down, unable to realise that she was doing this for him.

“You’ve got a big mouth but probably ain’t able to back it up, eh, missy?”, he said and decided to loom over Takane’s sitting form, grinning down on her. “So it’s either leaving right now or making me make you leave.”

Common sense told Takane to get up. Her pride made her sit there with crossed arms and a haughty grin. “Come at me then”, she mocked him and the man grinned.

“Don’t harm her!”

Haruka’s voice reminded Takane that he was still there. This hadn’t been about her pride in the first place. It had been about Haruka. About no-one else. Just him. So, when she was trying trying to protect him... why did that disgusting man pick his light form off the chair and held him by his collar?

“Listen, if your little girlfriend doesn’t know how to behave, then you’re the one to take responsibility. After all, I would feel awful for hitting a girl”, he sneered. Takane expected Haruka to look afraid or confused at that, but instead, he looked serious.

“I agree on that”, he hissed. Then, he was hit in the jaw, clenching his eyes shut as he lost his balance and landed on his butt next to the chair. Takane pretty much fell next to him, kneeling by his side with wide eyes.

“Are you okay? Haruka, oh God, I’m sorry, I-“, she stammered and pat around the place where he’d been hit. Then, for a second or so, she looked over her shoulder, glaring at the man smirking down on them. “You swine”, she mouthed before helping the dazed Haruka lift himself off the ground (she wasn’t really helpful, considering her short stature).

When they were out, Takane was back to touching around his cheeks. “My God, I’m incredibly sorry! That bastard... I- I didn’t think he’d hit you or anything! You didn’t even do anything and-“, she choked out before a sob broke out of her mouth. She wasn’t crying, but it felt like it.

“Takane”, Haruka looked down at her and picked her hand off his cheek, holding onto it. “It’s fine. I’m just a bit drowsy is all”, he said and Takane stared up at him.

That was, until she saw his reddened jaw and his childish expression as he tried holding back tears of pain.

He wasn’t good at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/23/13.


	15. Day 15 ~ Mornings

Takane blinked her eyes open. The room was already filled by the first few rays of sun, some of those fabled early birds’ were chirping away outside and the the wind blowing through the leaves of the trees could be heard as well.

Next to her, the sound of calm, steady breathing made her roll onto her side with a small smile. It was still way too early to get up and frankly, Takane was surprised that she was already awake. As she glanced back over her shoulder, the alarm clock read 6:18AM, meaning that it wouldn’t go off for twelve more minutes.

Lazily, she wormed her way across the matress and slung her arm over the sleeping form that lay with its back to her. “Haruka”, she mumbled into his back and closed her eyes again, feeling sleepy again because of the usual smell and warmth she now held onto.

Most days, she’d wake up when the alarm rung and the first thing she did was feel for Haruka and check his temperature, pulse and breathing to make sure he was fine. But waking up like this was much more pleasant, she decided and squeezed the man a little tighter, making him stir slightly.

Soon, they’d have to get up and go about their day on their separate ways. They wouldn’t be able to come and cuddle up and not mind anything. That wasn’t the life that society wanted of them. Despite their illness, they’d still have to put up with stress and the like. Takane was constantly worried about Haruka’s well-being when they weren’t home together and she could keep close watch on him.

“Takane... your arm is pressing into my bladder...”, came a groggy voice and snapped the girl out of her thoughts. She quickly lifted her limb off Haruka and moved back a few inches so he could turn around to face her.

“Hey”, she said with a soft little smile when they were face to face, resting her hand on the man’s hip.

“Hey”, he said back and yawned after that, allowing Takane to smell his morning breath.

“Don’t you kiss me with that mouth”, she told him and covered her nose and mouth with her hand, feeling a little sick to the stomach.

Haruka laughed a little, turning his head so that the puffs of air wouldn’t get to Takane. “Sorry. After breakfast, it’ll be gone”, he said and ran a hand through Takane’s hair. Then, he looked at her again. “Did you dream something nice?”

“I wouldn’t remember”, she replied and puffed out her cheeks, doing that more for the sake of routine than anything. “But I woke up too early.”

“It’s not too early. This is great”, Haruka said with a smile and hugged Takane close to him. “We get to start the day off way nicer than usual. And cuddling Takane is the... um...”, he paused and looked thoughtful for a second. “Third nicest thing in the world!”

Takane looked taken aback by that. “Then what are the first and second best things in the world?”, she asked him, offended.

“Well”, he began and smiled uneasily. “The second best thing is kissing Takane, but I can’t do that because my breath is smelly and the best thing is....” Takane stared at him in irritation. “The best thing is sleeping with you”, he finished and hid his reddening face in Takane’s hair.

The girl went rigid for a second before chuckling lightly. “If it weren’t for the fact that I know you well enough”, she said and turned her head so that Haruka was forced to look her in the eye. “I would believe that you were talking about sex. But that’s not what you mean, is it?”

“Of course not. Saying it like that is rude and makes it nothing special”, he responded and looked like a fearful little child for a second. “Ah! But it’s not like I didn’t like doing it with you, either, it’s just...”

There was a second when they just looked each other in the eyes, both blushing madly at the topic. Well, at least until Takane started laughing. Haruka joined her, then. “This is so stupid”, she said and wiped her eyes. “That happens when you’re not completely awake, you doof!”

“But it’s just that it came up that way and-“

The alarm cut him off.

Takane pressed the snooze button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/24/13.


	16. Day 16 ~ Hearts

There were people with good hearts and people with bad hearts. They were hard to determine for an average person, but if you had seen and heard and felt all kinds of hearts already, then it wasn’t all that hard anymore.

Seto Kousuke had the ability to hear people’s inner voices. Their thoughts, conscience, feelings, past, present, maybe even their future, if they could determine it. But despite that uncannily useful skill, he never made use of it on humans anymore. He’d come to know people without needing to hear their minds and had experienced kindness radiating off of them despite them obviously doubting him from time to time. But that was human, he knew.

And yet, despite all his restraint and claim that he wouldn’t make use of it, sometimes, when sleepy, exhausted, frustrated or pained, he’d be unable to hold it back. He’d caught small snippets of his friends’ minds often enough, but their voices were usually just as gentle as they treated each other. Well, maybe gentle wasn’t the right word for everyone, but...

There were two people amongst them, however, who were irregularities in that aspect. Ene was a programme, and yet, she had a completely normal mind. The things he’d heard from her, they were painful- broken hearted, regret, sadness, fear... it all was strange, considering the cyber girl’s bubbly personality. Yet, Seto wouldn’t pry.

The other odd one out was Konoha. He was as unexpressive on the inside as on the outside. There was just... nothing. No real feelings, just occasional thoughts and most times, it would have been more pleasant to listen to elevator music than the silence in his head. It was involuntary, Seto had to remind himself, though. Searching for something inside the android’s head would be the same as ignoring his principles.

But then, one day, those two irregularities were talking to each other by chance, Ene more so than Konoha. Just briefly, Seto felt the waves of melancholy that Ene had sent out as she spoke through the speakers of Shintaro’s phone in her usual cheerful tone.

Yet, the surprising part was that he picked up something of Konoha’s as well.

He’d been wondering where he’d already heard the name “Takane” before ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/25/13.


	17. Day 17 ~ Scarves

“Ayano-Chan, isn’t it too hot to be wearing a scarf?”, Takane groaned and looked at her junior while fanning her face wit her palm. “Seriously, I’m sweating from just looking at you.”

The girl in question laughed triumphantly at that. “Well, Takane-San! That’s because I’m a super hero and my scarf is something like my cape!”, she told her and hit her chest lightly a few times.

Takane looked at her irrediculously before sighing. Next to her, Shintaro muttered a quick ‘hero my ass’. Haruka tilted his head and blinked, as if trying to wrap his head around it. “Still, you don’t have to wear that all day, idiot. You’re probably gross and sweaty below that”, she said and motioned around her neck for emphasis.

Ayano just smiled at that and sat back in her chair. “Don’t worry”, she smirked. “I can just feel that you’re being jealous, Takane-San.”

Her senior didn’t get what the younger girl had meant until the next day, when she came waltzing into their classroom before lessons started, a small bag in hand and that stupid scarf still warming her throat.

“Look what I brought!”, she exclaimed and put the bag on Takane’s desk, receiving the usual morning-glare mixed with utter confusion. Haruka next to her perked up and gave Ayano a small smile.

Then, she pulled a long, blue, soft and fuzzy scarf out of the mysterious bag, grinning evilly as she threw it around Takane’s neck. She looked at the shorter girl with a look of amazement. “That scarf looks so big on you. It’s so cute!”, Ayano told her and looked at Haruka. “Isn’t it cute, Senpai?”

Haruka frowned at that and scratched the back of his neck. “It’s really cute” – cue Takane blushing – “but it looks strange in summer, doesn’t it?”, he asked innocently. “And Takane seems really unhappy in it, too...”

“Does she?”, Ayano asked and dug around in the bag again. Then, after a few seconds, she pulled out another scarf, a yellow one this time, holding it up for the two other occupants of the room to examine it. “I got another one for Haruka-San as well”, she explained and went to wrap it around the boy’s neck quickly.

“Ah”, he said at that and went to touch it gingerly. It felt a little scratchy, but was still warm and cuddly. “Um, thank you Ayano-Chan, but... well, it’s still summer?”, he told her weakly.

Ayano pouted at her seniors. Both of them, in turn, whinced. “Well, I still want you to keep them! Show me in winter!”

As Takane and Haruka agreed, they had expected to wear them one day and show the girl.

That chance never came though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/26/13.


	18. Day 18 ~ Dreaming

He sat in a very uncomfortable chair. It was made of hard wood and had a back rest that was too low for him. Before him stood a desk that was barely any broader than his hips and it was made from the same ugly wood as his chair. On the desk was a sheet of paper with words printed on it and many empty blanks. Only the first blank, probably a name, was filled out, though he didn’t know the characters to read it.

Next to him sat a girl with black hair tied up into pigtails. She was sitting in the same wooden arrangement as him and had a pair of large headphones on, tapping her foot to the rhythm. As he looked at her form, blurred by the orange glow of the setting sun, she caught him staring and frowned and turned away.

Maybe this girl was upset with him. He brought up a hand to adjust his neck-warmer, only to find it amiss. Instead, he found himself touching much stiffer cloth. In irritation, he looked down, only to realise that his regular clothing had been replaced with checkered slacks, a green sweater and a white shirt. As he moved his head back up, he caught a glimpse of his hair. It was dark. Why was that?

“-ka! Are you listening?” His eyes met the girl’s and he blinked in confusion as she leaned over him with her bag over her shoulder. “I’m heading home”, she said when she realised that he was with her again. “You should go, too.”

“Yes”, he replied after he realised the girl looked at him with worry in her eyes. The voice that had left his mouth was his own, and yet he didn’t feel like himself at all. But at the same time, more so than usual. It was a strange feeling.

As the girl turned around with a sigh, she shook her head. “You’re even worse than usual today, you idiot”, she told him and stretched her back and arms before looking at him over her shoulder. “Well, aren’t you packing up? I’m not going to wait forever.”

Although he was confused, he did as the girl told him, feeling a dizzy sensation as he ducked his head to get the bag resting against the desk. Almost everything was in his bag now, except for the sheet with the strange name on it. He just knew that it wasn’t his.

“God, you’re slow”, the girl said as he stood up and went to stand next to her, the paper left behind on the table. “But, well, it’s not like I wanted to go home with you. It’s just that you’re so... weird today that there might be something worng with you.”

“I’m fine, Takane”, he answered softly and wondered where that had even come from. Was this girl ‘Takane’? If she was, then he somehow couldn’t help but like her. It was a subconscious feeling of liking her, not really something he wanted or expected to feel. And this girl was someone he had never known, too, so why was he...?

Takane (he’d call her that now) sighed. “Get your ass moving, then”, she ordered him angrily and shoved him out of the room’s door. As they walked next to each other, his heart fluttered. It was strange. He took her small palm into his large one. She stared up at him with wide eyes. Was this not right? Why wasn’t he allowed to hold onto her? Wasn’t she leading the way?

After a while, she went with it and smiled lightly. He was okay with this. Her smile was nice. Then, she turned to him and opened her mouth.

“Get up, dinner’s ready!”

At that, his eyes snapped open. Food. Food was good. He sat up, not in an uncomfortable wooden chair but in a plush sofa. And there was no black haired girl named Takane there and he could feel the roots of his hair protesting because his ponytail was stuck in his neck-warmer and his collarbone was pleasantly cold, as per usual.

He stared up at the person standing before him. Kido frowned at him. “If you don’t get up, I’ll give your share to someone else. ... Which is probably enough for everyone”, she told him and poked his head with the back of a used plastic spoon.

“What are we having?”, he asked innocently as he tagged behind Kido like a lost puppy.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. “Fried pork and rice. Seto couldn’t go shopping yesterday.”

He nodded at that. Pork was good, though. He liked meat. But somehow, he wasn’t as eager as usual. “I had a dream”, he told the leader cryptically as they entered the dinning room, half of the Dan already in their seats.

“It’s just a dream, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/27/13.


	19. Day 19 ~ Falling Asleep

She smiled as his head softly hit the arm rest of the sofa when he fell asleep mid-sentence, phone still in hand. He had started talking to her a lot more lately and he got along well with her Master, too, so it was basically something reminiscent of a time that had long since passed. Not like now wasn’t fun, but those days had always been special in their mundane ways.

As she looked at his now relaxed face, her stomach hurt and her expression turned sour for a moment. The way his hair fell before his eyes in such a familiar way, the slight slacking of his mouth, the creases in his brows as he dreamt away, the little bump on the slope of his nose, his fluttering lashes... they all looked too much like that person. _Because he is him_ , she thought bitterly.

He stirred in his sleep. Her face was back into a smile, though it was laced with affection that she could never show. It wouldn’t make sense to anyone else. Still, she found herself softly muttering his name. Not the name of that amnesiac in front of her right now, but his real name. The name of the person she used to love. The person she loved, even now. The person she’d love forever. It was cheesy to say that, considering it was her first crush, but even when he’d forgotten her like that, she still wanted to have him back and tell him her feelings.

“Haruka”, she muttered through the speakers, barely above a whisper, carried by a sigh. When he was asleep, he was still the same, she wanted to believe. He didn’t have to remember, then. He’d snore lightly and she could watch over him- whether that was in a classroom filled with the setting sun’s light or in the Mekakushi Dan’s hideout- whether she would sit next to him and smile a litte or be trapped in the phone of an unbearable master to see him dozing off.

As long as she got to watch him fall asleep forever, it didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/28/13.


	20. Day 20 ~ Pretty Black Hair

Lately, it had become more apparent- the split ends and signs of frizz. The somewhat oily and greasy part right at the roots every second day.

Takane had really pretty hair. Really, _really_ pretty hair. That’s why Haruka was somewhat upset when she had stared neglecting it as of late.

She’s always had had it up in her pigtails, but at least she had been trimming the ends occasionally and washed it every day. For the past two months or so, though, she had apparently washed it less frequently and hadn’t cut it either. Her fringe was growing into her eyes already.

Haruka liked her hair, still. It was long and elegant, several shades darker than his own. Black hair such as Takane’s was entirely normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. And yet, he liked it a lot- found it attractive.

Other girls had dark hair, too. Ayano had dark brown hair. It suited her well and maybe it was cute, but it wasn’t the same as with Takane. Takane’s tresses seemed to be the loveliest of all. The bounce of her pig tails as she walked briskly past everyone. Her crooked hair line. The perfect length and thickness.

That was, when she had been taking care of it. But right now, she wasn’t, and that made the boy feel a bit on edge.

One day, it was unkempt and messily tied. That day, Haruka found it adorable. The little stray strands sticking out in strange angles as she didn’t seem to notice had been fun to count, poke or just look at. But then, it had stayed that way.

Sometime, it just stopped being cute and the neglective state of Takane’s hair made Haruka worry. She wasn’t even able to comb her hair anymore? Was she having trouble at home? Was she stressed? It wasn’t usually like him to worry, but Haruka was bothered by these thoughts whenever he looked at the girl’s hair.

And then, after a long time, he just snapped. Well, snapped as much as Kokonose Haruka knew about ‘snapping’. Which, in this case, translated to: “Takane, you look awful lately. Are you doing okay?”

Takane looked up at him and rose an eyebrow. “Huh?”, she hummed intelligently and crossed her arms. “Of course I’m fine! And don’t you tell me I’m looking awful!”

Haruka scratched his neck. “Ah, that’s not what I meant...”, he muttered and averted his eyes shyly. “But, you see, Takane, your hair is usually very pretty! And yet, lately, it looks bad! It’s not as shiny as it used to be and- well....” He went bright red and Takane mirrored that.

Then, she cleared her throat. “I’m really okay. I just...”, at that she looked at her feet. “I just broke my alarm when I was angry the other day and since then, I’ve been oversleeping since my granny wakes me up later than usual.”

Haruka sighed at that, somewhat relieved, and smiled. However, then, he furrowed his brows and pouted. “But why didn’t you use your phone then? It has an alarm and all”, he said.

“It does?”, Takane asked and got her phone from her pocket, staring at it. “It doesn’t! There’s no ‘Alarm’ app in here”, she insisted and shoved her phone into the boy’s hands. Haruka swept his finger across the screen a few times before some Visual Kei song came on after a minute.

“There”, he said and gave it back to the girl. “It’s under your time settings.”

Takane blushed at that in embarrassment but nodded and put her phone away.

The next day, her hair was, despite the split ends and outgrown fringe, back to its usual, pretty state.

Haruka rejoiced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/29/13.


	21. Day 21 ~ Red Strings

If someone were to see things that hardly anyone could see, it was Amamiya Hibiya. Ever since he’d gotten hold of the ability to focus eyes, all those things that weren’t usually there were there for him.

The most prominent thing were to fabled red strings of fate. Tied to people’s pinky fingers, they were what connected those who were meant to be together forever. Soulmates. Those who could hardly function without their partner around.

Kido, for example, didn’t even have a long string. It ended in a knot around Kano’s finger. And even though the blond commonly took strolls and was out often, he always came back. Simply because their string got tense from some point on.

Shintaro’s string was severed. It hung down limply by his hand. Hibiya knew the reason why. The one who once had had the other end of the string was gone from this world. By his own finger, an unconnected thread hung.

Momo didn’t even have one. It was like she wasn’t supposed to have a soulmate and go about life as usual- stupidly but admirably cheerfully. Maybe she would fulfill her promises and would reconnect the ties that had been cut.

Konoha had a very long piece of thread attached to him. It ran all over the floor and was so long that Hibiya couldn’t even see where it would come to an end. Perhaps it was almost endless. Nonetheless, it was a strange one.

Especially as he discovered it one day, purely by chance- in the mess of red, there were parts that had been knotted together again. Some knots were coming lose, but somehow stayed together. Considering what he knew, the person the android was fated to be with had disappeared several times but had always come back. It was odd.

He looked at the sleeping boy, drooling and speaking in his sleep about some girl. He often did that, he had learned as they spent the summer at the same house. The phone on the coffee table vibrated, but he didn’t notice.

Despite the messily repaired thread, Hibiya suddenly understood whom the other end of the line belonged to.

He sighed and got up to get some ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 11/30/13.


	22. Day 22 ~ Stars

“And what is that constellation called?”, Takane asked as she leaned forwards on the bed to look into the book on astronomy that Haruka had found God-knows-where.

“Ah, that one is...”, he began and searched through the names at the side. “I guess it’s the Gemini constellation? It lookes like two lines, so it should be.”

“Do you know the story to that one, too?”, she wondered a little intrigued. Before, Haruka had been able to retell some exciting sounding Greek myth in relation to the constellation. Takane had never thought about Haruka as someone who would be into mythology, but he apparently was. Somewhat.

He thought for a second. “Probably. If it’s the one I think it is, then it’s pretty well-known, anyways.” Then, he cleared this throat. “There were two half-brothers, Pollux and Castor. Pollux was the child of a God and a Goddess, and thus he was immortal”, Haruka said but then frowned a bit. “Whose kid was he?”

“It doesn’t matter, does it?”, Takane urged him on and stared at the page where Haruka’s long digit rested against a few connected, light blue dots.

“Um, so Castor was the child of the same God and a human woman and was therefore mortal”, he went on and stared at his fingers. “They got along well until Castor got fatally wounded someplace and died. So Pollux begged his father to bring him back, still, because he was important to him.”

“Excuse me”, Takane interrupted. Haruka smiled at her patiently. “Were they... you know? In love?”, she muttered and blushed at the implication and the kind of relationship they’d have led, then.

“Maybe?”, Haruka told her. “But these things are handled losely in mythology.” He looked concentrated for a second before he continued his initial story. “So, Castor died and their father told Pollux to get him from Hades. And when he got him back, he shared his immortality with him so they became the Gemini constellation.”

Takane frowned. “It doesn’t work that way, though”, she said and Haruka nodded at that. “If it were that easy, then we could pull second chances at life out of our asses.”

“Well, who knows. Maybe, in some distant galaxy, there is a Takane constellation?”, he laughed softly and looked at Takane with a somewhat mischievious glint in his eyes. The girl pouted.

“How’d it look, then? If those two are nothing but lines, what would I be?”, she asked, sounding a little offended. “Or the Haruka constellation! What would that be?”

Haruka hummed a bit in thought and stared at the ceiling. “If we watch the stars more closely, we can find those constellations, can’t we?”, he wondered and smiled at Takane. “Perhaps they even are together because our stars are friends?”

“Stars don’t have friends, you dolt.”

“Pollux has Castor, though.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 12/01/13.


	23. Day 23 ~ Misunderstanding

It had all started off with a stupid little question that teenagers had a habit of asking. Because of their hormonal state, because of their curiosity... something like that.

Takane hadn’t really thought about it when she had asked her junior about whom she liked. After all, they both were girls, and girls could talk about that to each other. _Should_ talk about that to each other. Her own feelings were off the table, though. And if they’d ever get on it, then she’d throw them down to the floor and stomp them into the ground until they’d stay there.

“Ayano-Chan, is there someone you like?” She had phrased it like that and Ayano had smiled at her for that, her expression happy and unreadable as usual. Though (she could have imagined that, however) she seemed to blush a bit at that.

“Well”, she began and laughed awkwardly. “I can’t say his name. It’s too embarrassing.”

“Describe him, then. Maybe I know him”, Takane told her and Ayano nodded at that, seemingly okay with that idea.

“You definitely know him. Pretty well, too, I guess”, she said and shifted a bit in her seat. “Um, about his looks... well. He’s somewhat tall. Not as tall as Kousuke has become, but still pretty tall”, she muttered in thought and played a bit with her scarf. Takane didn’t want to ask who that Kousuke was, so she just went with it.

“He has dark hair. Darker than mine. And dark eyes, too.” Those weren’t uncommon features at all. Takane really had a hard time guessing who that guy was. “He is pretty skinny, too.” Still not helping.

“Ah, for his personality?”, Ayano then caught herself. “Well, he’s kinda hard to bear with, at times, but he’s smart and gets good grades.” By then, some sort of realisation crept up on Takane. This wasn’t it, though, was it? “He behaves oddly, but you can’t be mad at him, either. And he really is thick-headed.”

No way. Takane was just hearing things. Imagining it. No way in hell. Ayano didn’t like _that person_ , did she? With a stutter, Takane asked her, “Ayano-Chan... if I know that person well, how many times I week do I see him?”

Ayano looked a bit thoughtful, then. “Um, pretty much every day?”, she wondered aloud. Takane blanched. Oh God, no.

A tall, lanky, thick-headed, smart, hard to bear, dark haired and dark eyed person she saw on a daily basis. The first person she could think of, then, was... well. Him. Haruka.

If Ayano liked him, too, then she had already lost. Ayano was cuter, more feminine, more honest, kinder and prettier than Takane herself was. Plus, she would be a better match for the boy, considering how they were both such cheerful idiots.

“I-I see. I think I know who it is that you like”, Takane said and smiled wryly in defeat before getting up. Her legs felt like they were made of jelly, but that was fine. Ayano was her friend. She’d back down.

“Takane-San, are you feeling alright? You’re looking pale and-“

The door slid open. Shintaro came in first, followed by Haruka. Takane looked at the taller boy who smiled that soft smile of his when he caught her eyes. The butterflies in her stomach died down and she, unusual as it was, gave him a hesitant smile before sitting down again, next to him.

It wasn’t as though she wanted to give up. She just wanted Haruka to be happy. And then, for his sake, she would be somewhere else, letting Ayano have him to lead a better life. It had been unrealistic from the beginning- she was in no way capable of handling him and-

“-n! Takane-San, are you okay?”, Ayano snapped her out of her thoughts. Again, Takane faked a smile and nodded.

“Just feeling tired is all”, she muttered. Then, she looked the girl dead in the eye. “But about that person... I hope you’re happy with them. You should definitely not hold back for too long.” She got up and packed everything hastily into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and leaving with a ‘see you tomorrow’.

As she slid the door shut, she slipped to the floor and listened to everyone talk, even though her head was hurting and her ears were ringing. Was this serious love-sickness? She didn’t know of any remedy for that, so... ugh. She probably couldn’t look Haruka in the eye anymore from now on.

“Ayano-Chan likes somebody?”, Haruka’s voice spoke behind her back. Now she’d have to tell him. Ah, this really would be over too soon. A chair scraped over the wooden floor and she heard Ayano’s voice in a hushed whisper. “Really?”, Haruka asked her then and by now, Takane had lost every chance she had ever had. Slowly, she got up from the floor. “I’m sure it’d make him happy!”

Takane stopped in her tracks, completely frozen. What? Hadn’t Ayano- was the person Ayano liked... not Haruka? Shintaro’s voice brought her back to earth. “And now you’re distracting yourself with guys”, he said and Ayano and Haruka both laughed knowingly.

And suddenly, she felt stupid. Terribly stupid.

Shintaro fit Ayano’s describtion as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 12/02/13.


	24. Day 24 ~ First Names

It had never bothered either of them. They’d been pushed in a class together on the first day of high school because of their illness and because of the privacy of their tiny class, they just went ahead and called each other by their first names without really thinking twice about it.

But one day, Takane noticed that it had gone too far. Representing their little class, she had to do nothing but to tell some teacher the name of all students. But, since that only included her and Haruka, it shouldn’t have been tough- two names to remember, one of them her own.

And yet, as she stood there, telling him her own name, she realised something. “And the other students?”, the teacher asked and she stared at him with wide eyes, frozen in shock.

When she found her tongue again, she coughed into her hand awkwardly. “We’ve only got two students in our class”, she told him and he shrugged. “Um, his name is...”, and then, Takane paused. Well, of course he was Haruka, but... to her, he was _just_ Haruka. She knew he had a surname like everyone else and she knew that she knew it, but then and there, she couldn’t remember it.

“Don’t you know a single person’s name?”, the teacher urged her on in annoyance. Takane glared at him in turn and huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Well, of course I do!”, she half-yelled and thought hard. Haruka had done the same as her when choosing his in-game nickname- that was, putting together a few syllables from his first and last name. In his case, that resulted in ‘Konoha’. Since the only syllable that was to be found in his first name was ‘ha’, the ‘kono’ part surely came from his surname.

Ko... kono... ah! “Kokonose Haruka”, she replied then, finally remembering that stupid last name. It was only because she hadn’t really heard anyone speak it in the past sixteen months. “Birthday is the 24th December.”

The teacher frowned but sighed as he finally got to write down that damn little list. Then, he hesitated. “Haruka is female, right?”, he asked innocently, but Takane took offense to that and snorted with a haughty smirk.

“No, no, he’s just got a girly name”, she said in a tone that left it open for interpretation whether she was being sarcastic or not. As the teacher gave her a pissed glare, she straightened her pose and coughed awkwardly. “He really is male.”

After that, she was sent back to class, even though no teacher had thus far bothered to go to them. “‘Self-study’ is our own study, isn’t it?”, Takane sighed as she sat down next to Haruka. “No wonder I’m so bad at school. The teachers are just too incompetent.”

“Maybe it’s your own fault, too?”, Haruka meekly asked her and she gave him a pointed glare. He put up his hands in surrender, though his giggling made it hard to take him the least bit serious. “You took surprisingly long.”

Takane frowned. “Yeah. Because I couldn’t remember your surname”, she bit out in a tone that implied that it was Haruka’s fault for her not knowing his full name. Somehow, it was stupid to do so, since Haruka just laughed a bit at that. “Shut up”, she hissed when he had stopped chuckling. “You only ever call me Takane, too.”

“Your last name is Enomoto, though, isn’t it?”, he smiled and Takane groaned. Of course he’d know her name and she’d be the stupid one. “But you really gotta remember my last name, Takane!”

His serious tone took the girl by surprise and she looked at him with wide, curious eyes. “When we get married, it’ll be your own name, too, you know!”

Takane hit her head against her desk and sighed. “Who says I’m marrying you of all people?”, she barked at him and hid her face in her arms. “Stop talking bullshit you don’t know the meaning of and don’t suggest gross stuff like that!”

Haruka smiled at her as he saw the tips of her ears redden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 12/03/13.


	25. Day 25 ~ Kissing

Apparently, Kano was to blame for it.

“Hydration is important! It’s summer, so you gotta drink!”, he had exclaimed and his sudden interest in healthy intake of liquid hadn’t really bothered anyone. That was, until things had started going south.

He had spiked about every drink in the hideout with what must have been a pretty hard drink. Vodka or something like that- not that it wouldn’t have been easy for him to get alcohol, being able to turn into someone old enough to drink.

But in one aspect, he had been right- hydration was important. No-one really seemed to notice how they got more and more drunk. Only after Hibiya fell asleep they started noticing how they could hardly walk straight anymore.

And that, in the end, resulted in this- Kido sat crying by Momo’s side who was whispering encouraging things into her ear, Mary had gone to bed after telling Seto something that made him come with her and judging by the sounds of it, they were far from sleeping, Kano had tried hitting on Kido and somehow he ended up being pinned up against a wall by Shintaro, making out with the NEET like his life depended on it. Hibiya slept through all the mess.

Ene actually wondered if the boy was still alive or if he had died of severe poisoning. Overall, those drunks had all sunk terribly low- except for Momo, maybe. She seemed somewhat composed. And whatever Mary and her frog usually did wasn’t something the cyber girl knew about, so maybe this was the usual. But her master definitely had sunken even further in her opinion. That cat-eyes was even worse, because he started it and now was drunk enough to kiss a guy as disgusting as Kisaragi Shintaro. Kido, she did pity.

The phone was lifted off the table. Ene came on screen and looked confused. Konoha had picked her up and was staring at her. Then, he turned the screen so that Ene was met with the display of disgusting horiness between two even more disgusting males. Then, Konoha turned it around again. “What are they doing? Shintaro and Kano-San”, he asked and blinked.

Ene bit her lip before shaking her head. “They’re kissing! But usually two guys don’t do it, because it’s frowned upon. If a girl kisses a boy, that’s okay. You can do that. But not two girls or two boys, because many don’t think it’s okay”, she explained and Konoha nodded.

His eyes were a little glassier than usual, so maybe he was a little drunk, too. But somehow, he seemed more aware of himself in this state. “So can I kiss Ene because you’re a girl and I’m a guy?”, he wondered and tilted his head.

Ene’s electrical heart picked up on speed. She was going to have her first kiss with Konoha, which, in her book, meant Haruka. And that was something akin to her virgin-dreams coming true. Now she just had to- oh. She was behind a screen. And not there. And she wouldn’t be able to feel anything but the touch feedback on the phone.

“But I’m the one and only Ene-Chan! The invincible cyber girl!”, she yelled and decided to strike a pose to cover up her aching heart. Konoha didn’t look happy or awestruck as usual when she did something like this.

“Then Ene doesn’t want me anymore?”, he asked her and looked into his lap. “I want to kiss Ene because it seems to be fun.”

In defeat, the girl sighed. “Fine, then! Go ahead!”, she shouted and Konoha smiled a bit. In her chest, something tried ripping her heart out. She flew closer to the screen, so that she was taking up a lot of space.

Konoha brought the phone to his face and quickly put the screen to his awkward little kissy-mouth. “Ah”, he said as he pulled the phone back. Ene was blushing madly. She had probably still felt more in the end than the albino boy and- “Kissing is fun.”

Just as she was about to reply, he fell asleep, the phone dropping beside his thigh.

Ene chuckled.

“Isn’t it?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 12/04/13.


	26. Day 26 ~ Thanatophobia

Takane had always believed that nothing could put Haruka off- that he was a thoroughly positive, unbreakable spirit, never fazed by all the hardships his unfairly fragile life could put him through.

She had been wrong, though.

After one of his attacks, a stronger one, she had come to visit him at the hospital, just like always. Each time he was brought in, she feared for his life, but for some reason, he had recovered each time up until now.

And every other time, he had sat there with his laptop glued in front of his nose, playing whatever game he wanted to beat Takane at, smiling at her and greeting her in that happy and upbeat way as though nothing had happened.

But this time, he was different. When she had entered his room, he had just been lying there, staring up at the ceiling as if it was interesting. He had spent so much time in hospitals that Takane doubted they could offer him anything new. Only when she came to stand right next to Haruka’s bed did he look up at her, acknoledging her presence by giving her a small smile and greeting her softly.

“Haruka, are you okay?”, she asked him quietly as she sat down in the chair next to the boy’s bed. Her face was clouded by unwanted worry, but right then, she didn’t care how bare her emotions were laid out in front of her. Haruka was acting strangely and she was worried about him.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, he replied but didn’t look at her. His eyes held some strange glassiness- as though he couldn’t stop thinking about something. Takane swallowed, only to notice that her throat had gone completely dry.

Then, after a pause, Haruka continued. “It’s just that this is the first time that I’ve been so scared. So awfully scared...”, he whispered and looked at Takane, finally really looking her in the eye and _seeing_ her.

“I know that feeling”, the girl said and burried her fingers into the fabric of her skirt. “It’s not about my illness. It’s... every time you have an attack, I’m frightened beyond belief. But, if I don’t have trust in you, then I’m afraid you won’t wake up again.”

Haruka sat up in his bed. “Takane...”, he muttered softly, an uncharacteristically troubled expression gracing his features as he gently placed his hand on top of the girl’s. “I’m afraid of dying. I’m so scared that one day, I can’t return anymore, Takane. That I can’t see everyone again.”

Takane noticed how Haruka had begun shaking and tears were welling up in his eyes. And, not knowing what she was supposed to do, she acted on impulse for once. She brushed his hand off and leaned forwards, pulling Haruka into an awkward (their position was not very good), but warm and forceful hug. “I won’t allow that”, Takane said with all the determination she could muster up, even though both of them knew that these words weren’t going to change anything.

Haruka hugged Takane back.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 12/05/13.


	27. Day 27 ~ Sore Spots

It had taken everyone by surprise.

In the otherwise quiet classroom, the sound of a slap echoed off the walls.

With wide eyes, Ayano and Takane both stared at the prospect in front of them. Shintaro was frozen in shock as his pounding, aching cheek slowly turned red, five long and slender fingers becoming clearly visible against milky white skin.

“Don’t ever say something like that again”, Haruka said slowly, deliberately. His face was scrunched up in what Takane believed to be honest, raw anger, and the way he towered over the desk made him, for the first time, seem downright intimidating.

Shintaro brought a cold hand to his cheek, looking at his usually kind and forgiving upperclassman in shock. This was not the outcome he had expected when he started bickering with Takane as usual. He had hit a sore spot, maybe, but never had he expected sweet and nice Haruka-Senpai to hit him. _For that idiot’s sake, nonetheless_ , he mentally added.

Then he felt Ayano tug at his sleeve, her somewhat pouty expression telling him to sit down again. When he was back in his seat, she turned to Haruka, who was still standing up tall, succeeding in making Shintaro feel tiny and helpless. “Haruka-Senpai, please calm down. We all know that Shintaro can be inconsiderate. But he doesn’t mean what he says when he and Takane-San are arguing with each other”, Ayano said in a soothing, motherly voice, and Haruka sat down again, his expression slowly softening until he looked close to tears.

Takane then placed a hand on the boy’s knee. “Haruka, look, it’s fine. He didn’t offend me. You don’t have to get so worked up about it, okay? It’s a risk on your health”, she told him and patted his leg. Haruka looked at her for a while, his bottom lip quivering like a little child’s.

“Still...”, he hiccuped pathetically and Shintaro wondered why he had found that man scary a few minutes ago. It must have been his height. “You can’t just say that it would be the same without someone around. It’s the same as telling them to go die”, Haruka said and shot a glare in the shorter male’s direction.

Takane sighed. “You’re an idiot”, she muttered dryly and Ayano smiled at that, hooking her arm into Shintaro’s.

“Hey, how about we all apologise and then go on? Because I need help with this maths problem”, she laughed and leaned into the dark-haired boy next to her. “Shintaro, get along with Haruka-Senpai again and then you two can help me.”

“Using your stupidity as an excuse...”, Shintaro growled and pulled his arm out of Ayano’s grip. Then, he looked at Haruka again, his own, cold demeanor back in place. “I’m sorry, Haruka-Senpai, Takane. I should consider my words better, next time”, he said faintly, no emotion lacing his voice whatsoever.

Takane snorted and shot him a glare. Haruka’s face lit up with a gentle smile. “I’m sorry, too, Shintaro. I didn’t mean to hit you. And sorry to Takane and Ayano-Chan as well, because I was being so angry”, he chuckled quietly and the air around the four of them got lighter again.

True to her word, Ayano made the two boys help her with her maths homework, while Takane listened to some song on her headphones as she sloppily wrote down an essay for her Japanese class. And so, they passed their time until they started heading home.

Ayano was the first one to go. Takane followed a while later, saying goodbye to Haruka and shooting Shintaro one last glare.

“You like her, don’t you?”, Shintaro asked as he was about to finish up his own homework.

Haruka looked up from the sheet in front of him, the solved questions adorned by small drawings of little dinosaurs playing football below oversized palm-trees. “Who do you mean?”, he asked the younger male and furrowed his brows.

“Takane, obviously”, he said and tried to identify the races of the reptiles who were enjoying a good game of soccer. Most of them were triceratops. They were also the most adorably drawn ones.

“I do like her. She’s just so cool! How she is so good at games and-“

“You’re hopless”, Shintaro groaned and put his pen down, deciding that he couldn’t even write properly with the person who got physical with him only a while ago across from him“I’m heading home, then”, he declared and started packing up.

“But I also think that I love her”, Haruka said as Shintaro was putting his pencil case away. Now it didn’t land in his bag but on the ground.

“What?”

“Have a safe trip home, Shintaro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 12/06/13.


	28. Day 28 ~ First Time

Takane grunted in her sleep as she rolled over, technically facing Haruka. Her slight form was curled up tightly in a cocoon of blankets and sheets and yet the soft slope of her petite bosom was showing more and more with every movement.

Haruka blushed as he noticed how he was paying attention to these things and turned his face the other way, looking at the lamp on the nightstand they had forgotten to turn off.

They had taken it slow- always had- and he should have known that they wouldn’t stick to their innocent, sweet kissing forever. That things neither of them dared to mention would one day just go down, no pun intended.

Then, they’d given each other time. Time to prepare mentally and physically. And Haruka had felt like he had been ready. Takane must have felt the same way. But when it really happened, they had to remember that they couldn’t chicken out anymore.

The feeling of Takane’s skin on his fingers was still fresh in his memory. She had been so gentle and careful with him as though she had been afraid of breaking him with her beauty lying below him. Or she’d been wary of his medical condition- that was more probable.

But then, despite her gentleness, he had still hurt her. She had looked close to tears and he really wanted to cry and throw the towel, but then, she’d urged him on. Through it all, she’d been in pain. It was clear as day to him, simply from the way she had been looking at him.

Even afterwards, it had been nothing but apologies and worry they had shared. “Practise makes perfect”, Takane had said, then, and smiled at him, but Haruka wasn’t willing to mess up that badly again.

Some time later, the girl had fallen asleep as she curled up against Haruka’s front. These actions, he decided, weren’t something for them. They had been as far from pleasant as humanly possible and didn’t require repetition.

Takane stirred next to him and he looked at her peaceful sleeping face, her pretty skin peeking out from the covers and the soft smile that was playing at her rosy lips. Maybe for that view, he would try again. For that peaceful sleeping face.

The lamp stayed on all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 12/07/13.


	29. Day 29 ~ Better Days to Come

He’d lost his memory once. It hadn’t hurt him, of course. He couldn’t remember how it was with his past engraved into his mind, so he couldn’t mourn over the loss of the memories he didn’t possess, either.

But then, when they had come back to him, after all that had happened, and they mingled with his new memories as someone else, it suddenly became strange as he found his older memories overwritten by newer ones- cheerful, painful, happy, sad memories with new and old friends alike. Kido-San and Seto-San and Kano-San, Mary-Chan, Momo-Chan, Takane, Shintaro and Hibiya.

Yet, he could still recall those days in the classroom with only two occupants, by the window, in the setting sun, laughing, having fun- he could remember how angry Takane had always been in comparison to now, how Shintaro hadn’t been as open and of course, he could remember the heroine with the red scarf, always smiling. Her face in particular had become a bit blurry, but as he looked at his old drawings, Ayano was as fresh in his memory as ever.

He had long since acknoledged that these days were in the past, however. Soon, summer would end, and they would lose each other again, but it was fine this time- there was no more tragedy occuring, no-one to slaughter them with the hands of their own friend. They would just go their separate ways, wherever their feet would carry them.

But that also meant that there wasn’t going to be any more awkward crushes and feelings left unspoken. Especially Takane and he himself had learned their lesson the hard way.

And so, just as he had come to, Takane was by his side, waiting for him. Despite all the things they had done wrong, that day, they just said out loud all those things they had been bottling up inside them. They spoke through actions and words alike, and even his guilt-ridden heart had started forgiving itself as it was filled to the brim with love and affection.

He’d made up his mind, then. Even if they were to part that very day, he wouldn’t forget anymore. The days back in the unchanging classroom could become as blurry as they wanted to- the unforgettable tale of a summer like no other was something he would forever remember.

Thinking that, he pretty much felt like doubting himself. But then again, even if his memories would all disappear, with Takane there, close to him, the sunset could eat up even the heat haze they had faced so bravely and he wouldn’t mind too much.

If there were better days to come, the future they could always rewrite together could replace painful memories.

With that thought and Takane resting by his side, he fell asleep with a smile.

Better days, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 12/08/13.


	30. Day 30 ~ Slipping Through My Fingers

Takane stood in front of the now empty bed as she clutched an orange and black sketchpad to her chest. The sheets were made neatly and no warmth was lingering there anymore as the soft wind of an early autumn day ruffled the curtains behind her.

She hadn’t seen him anymore- maybe she was somewhat thankful for that. Over a chair hung a lime coloured hood jacket, the only thing that had remained here apart from the sketchpad. Slowly, she went to pick it up, setting the collection of drawings and stories on a nearby table.

The fabric was soft to the touch and felt somewhat warmer than the rest of the room. Takane’s heart jumped up into her throat and she choked back a sob, letting a single tear run down her cheek.

She could still feel him there with her, that moment, tightly encased in her arms as she pressed her streaming tears into his warm chest, close to his still beating heart, even if she was actually just standing there while pathetically crying into a limp piece of clothing.

Both smell and warmth contained by this single article were enough to comfort her. And despite her sadness, deep down, she was happy. He’d passed away in a nice way- a single attack while sleeping, simply never waking up again. He’d had friends, the story of an unforgettable summer, love, affection, happiness- all that he’d ever needed. Takane doubted that just anyone could meet their demise quite as happily.

Gently, she lowered the hoodie again and slipped it onto her slight frame, flopping down in the chair, scooting closer to the window and picking up the sketchpad. The first few drawings, she could remember from the time when they had been in school together- the designs for their video game characters, a lot of conceptional art that had influenced Headphone Actor and some small drawings of this and that. More often than not, she found her own face staring back at her- smiling, laughing, frowning, blushing.

Then, she came to a part that must have been a new addition- pages over pages retold the events of the summer in his messy handwriting. Pictures of places they had been at had followed, initially without any occupants, going by the erased lines covered up by their friends.

She smiled idly as she flipped through everything, coming closer to the end. About seven or eight pages had been left blank, but it hardly mattered. The final picture drawn in the book wasn’t of the Mekakushi Dan though. It was stunning and beautiful in its elaborate shading with nothing but pencil- it looked close to being the real thing.

Grinning back at her with a silly expression was no-one but herself. Her hands shook as she read a few little paragraphs of text written on the back, trying desperately to stop her tears so she wouldn’t sully the picture by soaking the paper through.

_“Takane is a great person. She has always had issues with accepting it herself, but she is kind and pretty and smart and funny. Because the doctors said my condition is worsening, I thought I should draw the person I love most as prettily as possible before I become unable to do so, but in the end, the real Takane is a hundred times more beautiful._

_And if you’re reading this right now, Takane, then please, don’t cry, okay? I like your smiling face best, so please smile thrice as much in my stead as well, even when I’m not around. What else? Ah, I love you, of course. Don’t forget that. But I also don’t want you to dwell on the past. Please move on ahead and keep your head up. It’s fine if you find someone you like a lot more than me someday. I’d actually be happy for you._

_I’ve had a happy life- it might not seem like it, but in the end, it was worth it. We’ve had our adventure and friends, made nice memories and laughed a lot. I think I’m really glad. And after it all ended, you took me by the hand and remained by my side._

_Right now, the sun is shining and the skies are incredibly blue. The birch tree in front of my room has started painting its leaves yellow. Blue and yellow are a nice match, aren’t they? Your favourite colour is blue, right? Mine is yellow. That means something, doesn’t it? If it does, then it’s great._

_Hey, Takane, are you still crying? I want to comfort you, you know. There’s not much left for me to do. Tell everyone thanks for me, okay? Simply for their kindness. But of course, you’re the kindest of them all. I love you. I’ll always be there for you, so if you’re feeling sad, then I’ll be there to make it better._

_That’s pretty much it. And again, I’m sorry for leaving you like this. It’s okay to stop crying now. Please lead a happy life. Think of me from time to time. We’ve got plent of that- time, I mean. Don’t worry, I’ll wait.”_

Takane covered her mouth as sobs and tears started escaping her uncontrollably. Her throat was so tight, she felt like choking and the sketchpad fell from her hand gracelessly and hit the floor. Soon enough, she slipped out of her seat and landed on her knees, picking up the orange and black book while pressing it to her chest like her life depended on it.

At some point, she had started hyperventilating and was becoming unable to move or think anymore. She hadn’t heard his last words, hadn’t seen him before he had gone to sleep on what must have felt like a regular evening to him. And yet, in her arms, she held plenty of words dedicated to her. Words said out of love and nothing else.

The world was so unfair. Taking someone as gentle as Haruka away and allowing him to remain gentle and by her side even when he had gone completely cold. She was the one to live- he was the one to die. It was fate mocking her, nothing else.

And yet, it didn’t even feel really painful. Some sort of proud happiness mingled with the terribly aching heart pressed close to the words she’d treasure forever. Haruka was right- she should stop crying. And he wouldn’t like seeing her like this, either.

As she stood up shakily, breathing quickly but calmer than before, a gentle touch grazed her cheek, wiping away a single tear. With wide eyes, she turned to look in the direction of the window.

Curtains swayed gently in the breeze of an early autumn day. Before the window, an old birch tree stood, the yellow leaves contrasting beautifully against the azure skies and pure white clouds as they danced in the sun.

Takane stared out for a few minutes, her tears stopping at some point. Then, she pulled the light, transparent curtains away and leaned onto the windowsill with a bright smile. Taking a deep breath, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Haruka, you idiot! I love you!”

The leaves swayed with the breeze that gently ruffled Takane’s hair. Her smile widened as the fluffy white clouds moved over her head, making their shadows rush over the gorgeous scenery.

Takane could have sworn she had heard an all too familiar laughing voice coming from somewhere, then, carried by the wind.

_“I know.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, 12/09/13.
> 
> I completed the 30-Days Challenge on the same day without failing to update even once.  
> ... Because I don't have any other talents or hobbies.


End file.
